


The heart wants what it wants

by goldgalaxytea



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Complicated Love Square, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Multi, Reader is a useless lesbian, Swearing, Travis and Sal throw hands, Travis is terrible at handling emotions, Unrequited Crush, Useless Gays, Wingman Reader, lesbian reader, love square, mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea
Summary: Love is a tricky subject. It's a class one could study for hours upon end and still fail spectacularly. There were no equations to memorize, no set rules to follow, no way to cheat off of others; only lessons to learn as you travel the winding and intricate path to a person's heart.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Sal Fisher, Ashley Campbell/Reader, Sal Fisher/Reader, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Travis Phelps & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The heart wants what it wants

**Author's Note:**

> FOR: Anon  
> REQUEST: "Hey I had a oneshot/imagine idea? It could be a Travis x Sally x reader Travis and y/n are best friends and only y/n knows Travis’s secrets(crush, dad, sexually, esc) and she’s his wing woman in his love for Sal. Meanwhile, Sal has a crush on reader but is too shy to talk to her so he tries to annoy Travis to get a rise out of him so that y/n will come help defuse the situation not knowing y/n is trying to set them up. Extra credit if y/n is a lesbian(maybe likes Ashley👀) Just an idea tho lol"
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Anon! ^-^

Love is a tricky subject. It's a class one could study for hours upon end and still fail spectacularly. There were no equations to memorize, no set rules to follow, no way to cheat off of others; only lessons to learn as you travel the winding and intricate path to a person's heart.

Love is also something you can't control, no matter how hard you try. At least that's what you constantly told Travis when he struggled with his feelings for a certain blue haired boy.

The blonde suffered from internalized homophobia due to his shitty father; one of the many weights crushing the young man. You fear one day he'll eventually be flattened by the burdens he bears, yet you reassure yourself that he'll always have you to help carry his heavy chains. You were best friends after all.

By some miracle you had befriended Travis during your freshman year at Nockfell High School, two paths that would have never crossed if not for random chance. The teacher had assigned you and the boy as partners for an English project; somehow an essay about a 500 year old book turned into an unlikely friendship between the class's most despised jerk and most beloved sweetheart.

Every student knew of Travis's quick to anger attitude and so they avoided him. No one wanted to press the big red button that would set off the bomb impatiently waiting for any reason it could find to explode.

Likewise they knew of your kindness to everyone, including those that didn't deserve it. Before the assignment you had only spoken with Travis a few times. He had thrown hateful insults at you while you reflected them with kind words. Your unwavering sweetness only angered him farther, leaving the teacher to break up the dispute.

By some means, between boring research and endless typing, a bond had formed. He was still rough around the edges and rude towards you but he no longer held any actual malice.

After the project the two of you had refused to part ways, always eating lunch together in the cafeteria and hanging out after school. Gradually your kindness broke down his walls while his brashness broke down yours.

The two of you would lay on the roof of your house and stare at the stars while you swapped secrets that had never seen the light of day. He learned of your struggle to confide in and get help from others. How you felt like you always had to be okay and help others even at the expense of yourself. In turn you learned of his father's cruel ways, his crush on Sal Fisher and his struggle with his sexuality. You held him as he cried about how his feelings went against everything he was taught and he would burn in hell for them. You reassured him there was nothing wrong with him; it was completely normal, there were lots of people like him. You confided in him that you also had no interest in the opposite gender.

Despite that fact many people at school seemed to believe you two were a couple. Rumors spread like wildfire in High School and his lack of mean words towards you fed the flames.

Somehow those rumors persisted all throughout high school and were now a pain in the butt even in 12th grade.

Ashley Campbell, your crush, a girl as kind as she is pretty with a love for the arts. You met her on accident while breaking up a fight between Travis and Sal about a year ago. She helped Sal up while you held back Travis. After that you would stare at her with heart eyes whenever you could, making up dumb excuses just so that you could chat with her. Being around her make you act like a useless gay; your face burned while your head emptied and you made a fool of yourself. Lucky for you she never seemed to mind your awkwardness.

You could never work up the courage to out right flirt with her but you tried your best to drop subtle hints here and there. Either you were too subtle or she was oblivious for she never seemed to realize you were flirting with her. So you just hopelessly continued to pine after her in silence, slowly working up the courage to confess your feelings to her.

○○○○♡○○○○

Travis is your best friend yet even you get tired of his horrible way of handling his feelings. Instead of expressing them in any form of healthy way he uses his fists and insults to lash out. The most frequent victim of his fits was Sal. You didn't know the blue haired boy well, having only talked to him occasionally during classes and when you broke up the fights between him and Travis. You could see why Travis liked him so much, Sal was kind and didn't care what others thought about him. 

The poor boy didn't deserve Travis's wrath, yet despite your best efforts to prevent their daily brawls they were only getting worse.

Today you held back the urge to scream as you pried Travis away from Sal for the 3rd time today. Ashley gave you an apologetic look while Sal refused to meet your eyes. Meanwhile Travis continued to seethe with rage.

"Fuck you, Sally Face! I'm going to-"

"Please calm down, Travis." You pleaded as the blonde struggled to break free from your grasp.

"No. He fucking started this fight and I'm going to end it."

"What? Sal would never-"

"Actually, he did." Ashely confessed. Sal's eyes widened comedically as he desperately tried to silence his friend.

"Ash-"

"I'm sorry Sal, but this has gone on for way too long." Ashley turned to face you. "Sal has a crush on you and has been picking fights with Travis as an excuse to talk to you. I told him it was a terrible idea but he wouldn't listen to me.

The loud bickering was quickly smothered out by the awkward tension filling the hallway between the four students. Your grip on Travis vanished along with his fight. Eyes wide you stared at Sal like a deer caught in the headlights, struggling to find words.

"I'm… lesbian…" You finally got out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Sal was quick to apologize. "I-"

"It's okay, I'm not upset!" You reassured "I-"

"Are you kidding me? I've been crushing on you since freshman year and you like my _lesbian_ best friend?! Have you not noticed how she's head over heels for your friend?" Travis spat, glaring daggers at Sal as he gestured wildly at Ashley.

"W-what?! I didn't know-" 

"Holy shit!" Ash cut off Sal, mouth open in shock. "You were flirting with me?! I've been trying to set you up with Sal!"

Your face mirrored Ashley's. "What?! I've been trying to get Travis and Sal together this entire time!"

With all their secrets out in the open all they could do was wait for someone to make the next move. No one wanted to break the awkward tension or figure out how to fix this absolute shit show.

Love was certainly a tricky subject, huh?


End file.
